


Halloween Madness

by impossiblegirlnextdoor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Halloween, I Tried, I suck at tagging, M/M, The tags will make more sense after you start the story, a little ooc, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossiblegirlnextdoor/pseuds/impossiblegirlnextdoor
Summary: Sam made his way to the glass door that lead outside and made his way toward tan coat that marked the man he had been searching for. 
“Cas, buddy. You find anything interesting here tonight?”
The man turned and looked at him, recognition dawning on his features.
“Ah, Dean. I believe there are a few aspects of this gathering which we should probably discuss.” He glanced around at their group, “It may be best to go to a more secluded area.”
“I think so too man, there's something hinky going on here, I can feel it.”





	

Sam adjusted his flannel and gripped his gun a little tighter, looking across the room. Someone had stopped him and said “Cas” was nearby, and Sam was hoping he could find him before the end of the night.

“Excuse me,” Sam tapped the shoulder of a man to his left, “have you seen a man in a trench coat and blue tie?”

“Yeah, pretty sure he was outside last I heard.”

“Alright, thank you.”

Sam made his way to the glass door that lead outside and made his way toward tan coat that marked the man he had been searching for. 

“Cas, buddy. You find anything interesting here tonight?”

The man turned and looked at him, recognition dawning on his features.

“Ah, Dean. I believe there are a few aspects of this gathering which we should probably discuss.” He glanced around at their group, “It may be best to go to a more secluded area.”

“I think so too man, there's something hinky going on here, I can feel it.”

“Cas” grabbed Sam's arm and they went to the edge of the porch. 

“I honestly didn't expect anyone to recognize a Supernatural character, and I sure as Hell didn't think there'd be anyone else dressed as one.”

Sam laughed at the change in the other man's demeanor. 

“Someone asked me if I came here with the Cas here and told me that it was a cute idea for a couple's costume.”

“Going one of the most shipped pairings in the series, I think that would be a good costume. Especially if anyone ever actually read the books.”

Sam leaned against the railing. 

“You know,” he started, looking over, “it really isn't a bad idea.”

“A couple's costume? Pretty sure people are supposed to plan that, and ya know, actually come to the party together.”

Sam looked at him and shrugged, “I mean technically that's the way it's done, but Dean and Cas threw out the rulebook in the series. I don't see why we can't do the same.”

“Cas” looked thoughtful. 

“Okay, but I do feel like i should know your name before we announce ourselves as a couple.”

Sam nodded, “I kinda forgot about that to be honest Cas. I'm Sam.”

The other man laughed. “Oh that's a weird coincidence, I suppose Sam is a common enough name though. I'm Gabriel.”

“That was part of what got me to read the books, I have a brother named Dean. The similarities pretty much end there though, which is probably good.”

“So you're saying you don't hunt monsters for a living?”

Sam laughed, relaxing. “My goal is to finish school and then try to bring different kinds of monsters to justice.”

“Like a lawyer? I thought you said the similarities ended with the names.” Gabe sounded slightly accusatory.

“I said they pretty much end there.” Sam grinned, “it's not my fault you heard something else.”

Gabe looked at him with narrow eyes, “I see why you're going to be a lawyer.”

Sam grinned, “Yeah, yeah.” He paused. “Do you think we could pull this off as a couple's costume? I mean I've got the plaid and the gun, you've got the blade and the trench coat.”

“I think we could do it, so long as we stick together I don’t think anyone will know the difference.”

“Looks like we’re a couple then.”

“Looks like it. You’re stuck with me then.”

Gabe looked at him and shrugged. “I suppose there are worse things.”

They wandered back into the heart of the party, sticking fairly close and making small talk. 

Gabe learned that Sam had a brother named Dean, and that a family friend had mentioned the weird book series based around two people who sounded a lot like them.

Sam learned that Gabe was going to school for ancient world history. He was focusing on Norse mythology. 

Gabe laughed, “I feel a connection with Loki, ya know? People getting their just desserts. You get it, that's the goal as a lawyer right?”

“Ultimately, I suppose. I'm hoping to do more family law stuff, so I have to hope the better of the two spouses gets the kid, or the house.”

Just then a guy in a skeletor costume jumped onto a nearby coffee table.

“Costume contest will be judged in ten minutes, anyone entering make your way to the back patio area.”

“Alrighty then Dean, that's our cue.” Gabe laced his fingers through Sam’s and lead him back out to the patio where a crowd had started to gather.

They stood by the rest of the couple's costume entrants. 

Sam looked around at their competition. Salt and pepper shaker - boring. Soap and a loofah - could be worse, but they didn't put much effort in. A few things he didn't recognize, but then he noticed some that could be actual competition. Captain America and the Winter Soldier.

Sam gripped Gabriel’s hand a little tighter as they finished judging for the “scary” contest, the winner of which was a scarecrow with its eyes gouged out.

Sam and Gabe followed the soap and loofah onstage.

Once everyone was standing with their respective partner the guy who had announced the costume contest told people to cheer for their favorites.

Sam tried to pull off a bow legs and made sure he had his sawed off visible, while Gabe stood next to him seriously while flipping the angel blade he carried into different fighting positions.

The first couple of pairs got a few weak cheers, enough that they didn't have to feel bad about coming out. Cap and Bucky had a huge cheer go up when it was their turn, a fair cheer for one of the pairs Sam didn't recognize. 

Then it was their turn.

Sam nervously waited while Skeletor held his hand out for judgement. 

People cheered. Sam smiled when he realized people were cheering for him and Gabe. 

When skeletor moved on Sam did notice that Gabe looked a little disappointed. 

“What's up?” Sam whispered at him.

“We didn't win, Mr. Target Shield and Murder face got more cheers.” 

Sam shrugged, as they filed off stage after the winners were announced. 

“I mean you aren't wrong, but we just got second place in a couple's costume contest we didn't even go to together. Imagine how well we could do if we had pre-planned it.”

Gabe nodded. “You are absolutely right Dean. We need to plan out our costumes earlier for next year.” Gabe looked nervously at Sam, “I'd say we should probably start planning pretty soon. While the event is still fresh in our minds. Would next Saturday work for you?”

Sam laughed, “Next Saturday would work great.” He grabbed a pen off a nearby counter a wrote his number on the back of Gabe's hand. 

“I've got to get going but I'll see you then.” Sam leaned down and gave Gabe a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out to his car.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
